


Caught In the Act

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Masturbation, Male Masturbation, Masturbating w/Dirty Panties, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - i find it so cute when i see people smelling other’s clothing to get off so when u wrote kenma using his s/o panties to masturbate was *chef’s kiss* 🤩 can we maybe build off that scenario and see how kenma reacts when his s/o catches him in the act? i imagine that he’s moaning so loud that he doesn’t hear u come in. the s/o telling him to keep going 👁👄👁
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Caught In the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Kenma's part in my "When They Masturbate" headcanons

It’s always nice to be able to come home early from work, and today was one of those days. You weren’t sure how you managed it but you weren’t going to question it. Normally you’d text your boyfriend and tell him you’re on your way home, but this time you decided to go to the store and pick up some snacks and surprise him. Maybe the two of you could watch a movie and cuddle or something since it was only mid afternoon. 

After getting the snacks and making your way home, you park your car in front of the house and head on in. Once you stepped inside, you didn’t hear anything. Which wasn’t unusual. He’s normally in his game room streaming right now anyways. So you don’t think anything of it and you set the snacks down on the table in front of the couch. You then make your way to your room to change your clothes, but as you’re getting closer you hear something that stops you dead in the hallway. 

“ _Ngh~ Y/n~_ ” 

Was- Was he moaning? Quickly you peer at the door to his game room that is just to the right of you. Carefully and quietly you open it to see that it’s completely empty. His computer isn’t even turned on. Instantly your cheeks heat up and your eyes shift back to your bedroom door. 

“ _Mmmf~_ ” 

Another one. God, was he really-? Biting down on your bottom lip you silently walked up to your door and stop. Staying on the other side of it. It’s only open just barely a sliver but you don’t have to see what he was doing to KNOW what he was doing. He was masturbating, while you were at work. Of course you figured your boyfriend did this. You assumed all guys did no matter how high or low their sex drive might be. People get urges. But something about being on the other side of the door and listening to him moan so lewdly was making you ache. And honestly, causing you to be very curious about how he was doing it.

So very carefully you pushed the door open just a bit more. Just enough for you to peek through and see how he’s laying on the bed. When you do though, you feel your cheeks heat up even more than they already were. Your eyes were soon fixated on Kenma who was slightly sitting up in bed. His pants down around his thighs, shirt hiked up just a bit and his hand around his lengthy hard cock. But that’s not what gets you. It’s what he’s holding in his hand and pressed to his nose. Your panties. Not only were they your panties, but they were the pair of panties that you wore just yesterday.

Shifting the weight on your feet you could feel the buzzing in your core as you continued to watch. Your breasts quickly feeling heavy as they ached to be touched too, while you watched your boyfriend play with himself. You were about to open the door but his next move stopped you from doing so. Your eyes watched him like a hawk as he moved your panties to be wrapped around his hard and throbbing cock.

‘Fucking my underwear…how long has he been doing this..’ you thought to yourself as you watched for a few more moments. Shifting and rubbing your thighs together and feeling your panties get a bit wet. But soon couldn’t stand to be on the other side of the door. You wanted to be closer. So you waited until he had his eyes closed and his head tipped back. You could tell that he was close because his breathing was getting heavier and his hand was stroking faster. And that’s when you made your move in.

Silently you pushed the door open and made your way to the foot of the bed, “Tsk tsk, Kemma look at you~” you cooed to him as you started to take off your clothes.

Your voice instantly made the hot and bothered male jump in the bed. His eyes popped open and his head snapped to you. “Y- y/n-!” he gasped out but he was too into it to stop or slow down, even if it was embarrassing to get caught.

“Mm please, don’t mind me~ It’s quite nice to watch actually~ You playing with yourself with my _dirty_ panties~” your teasing only made his cheeks more red as his hand kept stroking furiously. 

“Ngh fuck-” Kenma couldn’t help the groans that flowed from his mouth like a broken faucet. “Shit y/n-” he moaned out and tipped his head back. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed along his throat and how his chest heaved greatly with each breath, it was just a lovely sight to see.

“Mm what’s the matter~ Can’t you cum baby~?” You asked in a silky tone as you were now naked and you crawled on to the bed to sit in front of him. “You look like you wanna cum so bad~ I know I didn’t ruin it by coming in here~ You can cum can’t you~?” you try to encourage him with your lustful moans before a smirk crosses your lips. “Mm maybe you need to see something along with the feel of my panties, yeah~?” 

Right after the last word of your sentence left your lips, you spread your legs in front of him and leaned back on one of your hands. Your other hand slipped down over your breasts and between your legs. 

Instantly Kenma’s golden eyes were on your naked body. His eyes tracking your hand traveling down your torso. And when he saw where it ended up he moaned out and bit his bottom lip. “Fuck-” 

“Maybe we can play together~” You murmured. Your eyes locked onto his face, watching it contort with the pleasure he was giving himself with the addition of your panties. Soon your fingers slip between your pussy lips and you start to rub your clit, right in front of him. Giving him a good show so he could cum to the sight of you. 

It was like something clicked inside his body because the moment he started watching you rub yourself with his half lidded eyes, his hand started to go a bit more erratic. His moans bubbling up his throat uncontrollably and filling the air around you. You then start to moan out and moan his name as your fingers rub circles around your clit.

“Kenma~ Oh god, Kenma~” your voice so silky and lustful in your boyfriends ears that he can’t take it any longer.

“S..shit- y- y/n!” he cried out, his other hand gripping the sheets tightly, as he gave another stroke upwards. With a low groan he came, his cum spouting from his swollen tip in pretty white ropes and landing on his hand, your panties, and his lower stomach. 

You couldn’t help but smirk and get even more turned on seeing him soil himself like that. God what he did was so hot and you got him to cum without even touching him. Well besides your dirty panties. 

“Mm such a naughty boy~ Using my dirty panties like that, look at how much that took out of you~” you couldn’t help but giggle before crawling over to him. His body laying back against the pillows as he tries to catch his breath and. 

With a smile you kissed his cheek and then moved your hand down. Your fingertip gently rubbed Kenma’s sensitive tip as your lips moved to his ear. “You better have more in you, because now you can have the real thing~” 

Your words caused a shiver down his spine and he nodded. “Yeah- but I wanna taste you first~” his words low and a bit hoarse in your ear as he spoke. But there was a needy nature to the way he said it. Sure he wanted to fuck you. But it was your smell that really got him off. So he wanted to take his place between your legs. You might not really realize it but Kenma has another thing coming for you. Payback is a bitch.


End file.
